winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 102
Welcome to Magix! is the second episode of the first season of Winx Club. This episode marks the first appearances of Flora, Musa, and Tecna. Synopsis At Alfea, Bloom will discover a new life and amazing new friends, but in the Magic Dimension, Bloom will also meet the witches from the school of Cloud Tower, the first problem she will have to deal with. Peace in Magix will be threatened. At Alfea the five friends form a group, the Winx Club. It's wonderful to go to magic lessons together with Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna, but in the Magic Dimension there's also a school for witches, Cloud Tower, where the dangerous Icy, Darcy and Stormy go to school. Were they responsible for the ogre's attack, and why? Major Events *Bloom is enrolled at Alfea. *Bloom meets Flora, Tecna and Musa. *Bloom meets the Trix. Icy, Darcy and Stormy. *Tecna, Musa and Flora transform for the first time in the series. *The Winx Club was been created. Debuts *Professor Wizgiz *Professor Palladium *Griselda *Miss Faragonda *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Icy (physically) *Darcy (physically) *Stormy (physically) *Eleanor *Alfea Characters *Bloom *Stella *Kiko *Knut *Vanessa *Professor Wizgiz *Professor Palladium *Miss Griselda *Miss Faragonda *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Eleanor Voice Cast Original/Italian *Bloom - Letizia Ciampa *Stella - Perla Liberatori *Vanessa – Barbara De Bortoli *Mike - Roberto Certomà *Knut - Roberto Draghetti *Flora - Ilaria Latini *Tecna - Domitilla D'Amico *Musa - Gemma Donati *Griselda - Franca Lumachi *Faragonda - Roberta Greganti *Wizgiz - Mino Caprio *Palladium - Vittorio Guerrieri *Icy - Tatiana Dessi *Darcy - Federica De Bortoli *Stormy - Valeria Vidali Cinélume/RAI English *Bloom - Helena Evangeliou *Stella - Jennifer Seguin *Vanessa - TBA *Mike - TBA *Knut - TBA *Flora - Holly Gauther-Frankel *Tecna - Lezlie Karls *Musa - Sarah McCullough *Griselda - Susan Glover *Faragonda - TBA *Wizgiz - TBA *Palladium - TBA *Icy - Elenor Noble *Darcy - Carrie Finlay *Stormy - Sarah McCullough 4Kids *Bloom - Liza Jacqueline *Stella - Caren Manuel *Vanessa - Kayzie Rogers *Mike - Stuart Zagnit *Knut - Marc Thompson *Flora - Kerry Williams *Tecna - Dani Schaffel *Musa - Lisa Ortiz *Griselda - (Possibly Susan Glover) *Faragonda - Rachael Lillis *Wizgiz - Pete Zarustica *Palladium - Sebastian Arcelus *Icy - Lisa Ortiz *Darcy - Caren Manuel *Stormy - Suzy Myers Trivia *It is not revealed how Kiko was able to pass through the barrier until the season finale. *Bloom created the name of "Winx." This is better explained in the comic. She was inspired by some butterflies she was observing, so she thought the name of the Wings Club, because of the butterfly wings, but when she spelled it in the dirt it ended with butterfly wings shaped like an "X", turning it into "Winx." *When Stella escorted Bloom towards the main square upon arrival in Alfea, Flora, Musa and Tecna (whom were all strangers at the time) are seen among the milling students, converging at the same spot as if they were drawn to each other. *A shortened version of the plot of this episode is featured in the first Nickelodeon special. *Faragonda mentioned that the Earth Fairies disappeared long ago when she was surprised Bloom came from Earth, which was later explained by the revelation of the Trix that Bloom was in reality born on Domino was sent on Earth by her sister Daphne to protect her. This could be seen as unintended foreshadowing of the events of Season 4, in which Faragonda said the Fairy Hunters had wiped out Earth Fairies hundreds of years prior by capturing them all. Scripts *4Kids Script *Rai/4Kids Differences Bloopers *When Stella is about to change her ring to her scepter, Bloom's sleeves are missing. *When Musa, Flora and Tecna yell "Stella!", Stella's bracelets are orange instead of blue. Videos 4Kids Rai Version Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids